Another Truth or Dare Story
by Axelle.813
Summary: What will happen when Demyx and Zexion meet again after a year and a half? Will Demyx be able to forgive Zexion for what happened? Will a playing truth or dare/spin the bottle tear them apart forever or bring them together again? Zemyx


**A/N- I had a dream about this happening so I decided that I was going to type it up...Yea and if any of you that read this story and feel like yelling at me because I havent updated my other story feel free to...**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing...It all belongs to Squire enix....**

* * *

Lynx looked at the clock and sighed. _At this rate we will be late getting to the party. Not that Demyx will care, he's probably stalling to see if I'll leave with out him. Of course that's not going to happen because dad told him he had no choice in the matter. Being daddy's little girl has advantages._ Lynx started upstairs to go find out what was taking her older brother so long to get ready.

When she walked in she saw Demyx sitting on his bed. She walked over to his closet and started searching for clothes Dem would look good in. She tossed a black shirt with the picture of a sitar on it to him. Then she started searching for a pair of jeans and tossed a pair of blue jeans at him.

"Hurry Dem." Lynx said looking at the digital clock on the nightstand.

"Why do you even want me to go?" Demyx asked looking at her.

"'Cause I want you to meet my friend. He's really nice, but he is kinda shy. You'll like him trust me. Oh and 'cause I rarely ask anything of you and you owe me."

"Right. I still don't know why you don't invite him over."

"I've tried to but he says no. Please hurry and get ready."

"Sure sis."

Lynx grinned and ran over and kissed him on the cheek. After that she left and went back downstairs. Five minutes later Demyx was ready and both of them set off for the party. Dem started talking about random stuff and asking question about this friend he was supposed to meet. He didn't find anything out really just that her 'friend' was a year older then her. _Wait, if he's a year older then her wouldn't that mean he's in my grade?_

When we got to the party there were already a lot of people there. Lynx could tell Demyx was sticking close to her so he wouldn't get lost. She looked around for her friend and spotted him sitting in a corner reading. They were heading over to him and saying hi to people they knew along the way. They were almost there when she heard Demyx gasp.

She looked back at him to see what was wrong and saw he was staring wide-eyed, open mouthed at something in front of them. She looked back to see her friend still reading. _Hmmm, something's not right…What's wrong with Demyx? Why is Demyx staring at a wall? Unless he's staring at her friend, which would be weird._

Lynx walked over to the table and sat down and looked back at Demyx, who was standing about two feet from the table. She frowned and looked back at the person across from her. He looked up, sighed, and looked back at his book before marking the page he was at. She grinned at him and he just looked at her like he wanted her to leave him alone.

"Hi, Zexion." She said.

"Hello, Lynx. So I take it your brother was free and was willing to come to the party?" Zexion asked.

"Ha, yeah, right. I really want to come to some party I might end up getting drunk at and having my sister use it as black mail the rest of my life." Demyx replied sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, Demyx. You know I don't need black mail." Lynx said glaring at Demyx.

She looked back at Zexion to see he was staring wide-eyed at Demyx. Not to mention Demyx was staring right back. _I wonder what's up with Demyx and Zexion. Not to mention they're acting like they know…each…other? Wait, how can they know each other? They just met, I mean yeah they are in the same grade, but Zexion never mentioned knowing Demyx._

"You didn't tell me your brother was Demyx." "You didn't tell me that your best friend was Zexion." Both replied at once.

"I didn't think you guys knew each other."

"Sis, I say we leave right now." Demyx said glaring at her.

"Yeah well we do." Zexion replied.

"How was I supposed to know? Neither of you said anything about knowing each other." She stated.

"You didn't tell me his name." Both said at the same time.

"Oh and Demyx I don't want to leave."

"Damn it, Lynx, why did you have to pick Zexion of all people to be your best friend?" Demyx asked glaring at his sister.

"How do you two know each other?" Lynx shot back.

"Hey I didn't know you and Zexion made up, Dem." Axel said walking up.

"We didn't!" Both yelled.

"Lynx, had to go be friends with him. Oh and Axel its all your fault we know each other." Demyx said turning to glare at Axel.

"Woah, Dem. Calm down. I'm not the one who started the fight. Plus you were totally crushing on him way before he started hanging with us." Axel said.

"Hold on, Dem and Zex are gay? What fight? Who started it? Zex, I thought you just moved here, how is it Dem and Ax know you?" Lynx questioned.

"Yes, Dem and me are gay. How you didn't know your own brother was gay is beyond me. It wasn't a fight. But if you want to consider it a fight then I would be the cause of it. I did just move here, but I lived here before and was friends with Dem and Ax. Does that answer your questions?" Zexion explained.

"I kinda never told Lynx I was gay. She knew some of my friends were. I just didn't think she needed to know." Demyx said.

"Fine it wasn't a fight, but it turned in to one. Wow, Zex I thought you weren't ever coming back. What made you change your mind?" Axel asked.

"So, does that mean, since Dem was crushing on you, that you two dated?" Lynx asked.

"Parents decided they didn't like the city life and wanted to come back here. Yeah, it does mean we dated." Zexion answered.

"What happened? Why'd you guy break up?" Lynx questioned.

"'Cause Zexion didn't tell his parents he had a boyfriend he was leaving behind if they moved. So, he decided that instead of telling his parents he didn't want to leave, we broke up. He also said he'd never come back." Demyx explained.

"Well that was dumb. How long has it been since you last saw each other?"

"About a year and a half."

An awkward silence fell around the four of them. Lynx was thinking about everything she had just found out. Axel was looking between the two then started looking for Roxas. Demyx was reliving the memory of when Zexion and him broke up and what he went though after that. Zexion was trying to think of someway to make Demyx forgive him.

"Wait, what day was it when you guys broke up?" Lynx asked.

"Year and a half ago today." Dem answered.

"Demy, was that when you came home in tears, went to your room, slammed the door, trashed your room, had Axel help you burn a lot of photos and papers, wouldn't eat or drink, and basically went emo for five months till Sora and Namine was so sick and tired of it they almost ripped your head off?" Lynx asked.

"That's not what hap…" Demyx started till he was interrupted.

"Yes, it is. Why the hell, are you back Zexion? Because I swear to god, if you're here to make up with Dem and he's stupid enough to forgive you and you hurt him again I will personally kill you." An angry voice behind them said.

"Nice to see you to, Sora. I don't think I've ever seen you angry before either. Hi, Riku." Zexion sighed.

"Zexion." Riku said.

"Answer the question, Zexion. Why are you back?" Sora yelled.

"Calm down. I'm not here to make Dem forgive me. He'll forgive me on his own time. I'm not gonna sit here and make excuses hoping he'll believe me. I know its not gonna happen. I'm back because my parents hated the city." Zexion said.

"Okay, everyone. Gather around time to play truth or dare." Someone announced.

Sora glared at Zexion one last time before walking away with Riku. Lynx looked at Zexions' face saw the hurt there when he looked at Dem. She realized he still loved Demyx, but probably didn't realize it. She sighed, then started thinking of ways she could get them back together. She started to smile as she joined the circle to play truth or dare. Everyone had a beer in their hand. She looked and saw Dem and Zex were sitting next to each other. Demyxs' beer was half gone already.

"Okay, I'll go first." The host of the party said. He spun the bottle and it landed on Lynx. "Truth or Dare."

"Truth." Lynx replied.

"Is it true you had to blackmail your brother in order to come?"

"No."

"Really? You didn't?"

"Really, I asked my dad and he said Dem had no choice in the matter he had to go, because my dad didn't want anything to happen to me."

"Wow."

"Okay, my turn." Lynx said excitedly. She glanced at Dem and saw two empty beer bottles next to him. She also caught the look he cast at Zexion. She smirked then spun the bottle. Instead of landing on Zexion like she wanted it to it landed on Demyx. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Dem said with a light slur in his voice.

Lynx started to think of something that she could make Dem do. She looked around and saw Sora was still glaring openly at Zexion. Zexion was just sitting there with an even more emo expression than normal. She also caught the glance he gave Demyx. She started to smirk evilly she had the perfect dare for Dem, Sora will more than likely kill her then again so would Zexion and Demyx.

"I dare you to give Zexion a real kiss." Lynx said smirking as everyone gasped.

"Wait what?" Demyx asked. Staring wide-eyed at Lynx.

"You want him to what?" Zexion asked looking between sister and brother.

"I want Demyx to give Zexion a real kiss." Lynx replied.

"Why?" Sora asked disgusted.

"Doesn't matter why. Just do it." Lynx said.

Demyx looked around the circle and realized no one was going to help him, even though it looked like Sora really wanted to. He looked at Zexion and saw that he looked like he wanted to leave. Dem sighed, leaned forward and whispered to Zexion, "They aren't going to let you leave. Might as well get it over with."

Zexion looked at Dem and realized he was right. The problem was he knew he probably wouldn't be able to stop kissing him if their lips touched. Dem was slowly moving toward him. He sighed knowing this couldn't be avoided. He knew he still love Dem and that if anyone found out they would ask him why he left if he was still in love Demyx. He knew that if he told them the truth then they would tell Dem.

Lynx watched as Demyx and Zexion start kissing. She was thinking of how it didn't seem like Zex to up and leave, especially if he was in love. She was about to tell Dem and Zex they could stop kissing, when Namine said,

"Why the hell did you make them kiss?"

"Because you guys are blind and didn't realize that they were still in love with each other." Lynx replied.

"Oh and you would know?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I would. Demyx is my brother and Zexion is my best friend."

"So from what I heard you didn't even know they knew each other till you got here."

"I lied. I knew they knew each other and dated before hand."

"How would you have known?" Namine asked.

"Zexion, is also a good liar you know that."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"Remember when I acted like I didn't know anything earlier and it sounded like Zexion was irritated with me? He told me everything that happened between him and Demyx when we hung out. Oh and what Dem said was the reason they broke up was a lie."

"No, it wasn't. Zexion actually said those things." Roxas said.

"Fine, I'll prove it. Demyx you can stop kissing now."

Dem pulled away from Zexion and just stared at him. Both of them were breathing hard. They just stared at each other for a minute, before Demyx turned and spun the bottle. It went on that way for awhile till it was his sister's turn again. He started drinking more, while he hoped it didn't land on him, but if it did he was saying truth because he wasn't kissing Zexion again. He watched as Lynx spun the bottle and it land on Zexion.

"Truth or dare." Lynx asked, already getting a question and dare ready.

"Truth."

"What was the real reason you moved?"

Zexion looked between Demyx and Lynx. He really didn't want to have to tell everyone he moved because his dad hated him. Then have to tell them his dad hated him because his dad knew he was gay. So, his dad sent him to college early because he was smart enough to get in.

"Lynx, Dem told you the reason earlier." He replied.

"Yes, but you and I both know that's not true."

"Wait, what?" Dem asked confused.

"I regret everything I told you." Zexion said glaring at Lynx.

"Yes, but you can't change the past. So, answer the question." Lynx stated.

"Fine, if it will make you happy. My dad, somehow, found out I was gay and had a boyfriend. He hated me when he found out. He wouldn't look at or speak to me. Later, he thought maybe it's just a stage I was going through. Of course because of how smart I am, he decided to send me to college. My parents stayed here while I left. Oh and guess what because I couldn't stop thinking about Demyx and how much I hurt him, I started failing my classes. My roommate literally hit me and told me to get out of my depressed state. Then because him and me started hanging out, people thought I was girl. So, they told his girlfriend that he was cheating on her. Needless to say Marluxia and me almost got our heads taken off, because she was in our dorm room and thought I was him. So, we figured out what had happened and straightened it out. So, the three of us became friends, but I still thought about Dem all the time. Then about six months ago, I got a strange e-mail from Namine and Kairi. It wasn't any ordinary e-mail though, it was a voice message. Larxene about cut my head off trying to find out Namine's name. After I had heard the message I realized I needed to come home. I had already received a letter telling me my parents had moved. So, Marluxia and Larxene helped pay for a bus ticket. I got reentered in school and made sure I was in a class without any of my old friends. I also made sure I didn't have the same lunch periods. Then Lynx started talking to me and became my only friend. So, here we are." Zexion explained, then he got up and left.

After Zexion left it was really quiet. Lynx looked over at Dem and realized he was probably to drunk to remember anything Zexion had said. She looked around at everyone else and saw that all of them except two were staring at the door. Namine was staring wide-eyed at the place Zexion was just sitting and Kairi was looking at Nami with a worried expression. Lynx sighed knowing there was no use staying and letting Dem get even more drunk.

"Come on, Dem. Lets get you home." Lynx said, getting up and helping Demyx up.

"Lynx, did Zexion really say Larxene?" Nami asked, looking at her.

"Yea, why?"

"No reason."

Lynx left the party half-carrying Demy. Lynx was wondering what was going through Demyx's mind now that he knew the truth. She sighed, _why does it matter what he thinks? He's to drunk to even be able to remember it. Poor Zexion his truth revealed just to have the guy he loves to drunk to even remember._

When they got home Lynx helped Dem get up stairs and in bed before he passed out. Monday is going to be the worst day ever; everyone is going to know about Dem and Zex. Zexion doesn't like crowds and being noticed, Demy is just going to be confused as hell. Serves him right though because he shouldn't have gotten drunk.

The weekend went fine Demyx didn't remember anything from the party except meeting her friend and finding out it happened to be his ex-boyfriend. The weekend went by way to fast for Lynx's liking. When the got to school everyone stopped talking and watched them.

"Lynx, why are they staring at us?" Demyx asked.

"Um, I'm not sure." Lynx lied.

"Probably because everyone wants to know how your going to react to what happened at the party." Axel stated, coming up behind them.

"Axel, shut the fuck up." Lynx warned.

"What are you talking about?" Dem asked.

"Zexions little truth confession." Sora said, walking up.

"You guys stop! Dem was to drunk to even remember!" Lynx yelled.

"So, we can still tell him. He is our friend." Sora snapped.

"Yeah that maybe, but I'm his sister."

Demyx knew exactly what they were talking about. He just wanted to see who would remind him. He understood why his sister isn't going to tell him. She was just looking out for him, like always.

He got tired of listening to the three of them argue over telling him. He went in search of Zexion. _They didn't even realize I left. Figures. _Dem sighed. He went to the roof of the school and found Zexion leaning on the edge, looking out at the town. Demyx set his stuff down and walk over to Zexion. Demyx could feel Zexion watching him. Demyx sighed and asked,

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have figured out a way to help."

"So, you do remember." Zexion sighed.

"Yes, I remember. Now answer me. Why?"

"I didn't want you involved. If I had brought you in my dad would have found out I was dating my best friend."

"So, he didn't know it was me that you were dating?"

"No, and I wanted to keep you away from him."

"Why?"

"Because my dad beat me Dem. He wanted to know who my boyfriend was. I wouldn't tell him so he beat me. Then decided that he wasn't getting what he wanted, so he'd send me to college instead. So, I was away from everyone I loved."

"Oh my god. Zexy, I'm so sorry." Dem turned and hugged him.

"You know that's the first time you've called me that since you've known I was back." Zexion sighed, and let Dem hug him.

"Yeah."

"Dem, I have an important question to ask you." Zexion said, pulling away from Demyx.

"What's that?" Dem asked cautiously.

"Will you forgive me? I really am sorry for everything."

"Zexion…I'm not sure."

"Dem I need to know if you'll forgive me. If your not going to I'll leave right now and you'll never see or hear from me again."

"Zexy, do you have any idea of what I went through when you left?"

"Yeah, I was pretty much going through the same thing."

"No you weren't. Zexion, you were my life, my happiness, you were everything to me. When you left it felt like I had no heart, no soul, and no reason to live. I literally tried killing myself once. Sora happened to stop me and told me everyone that cared about me would miss me. I just needed to forget about you. I tried, I really did. No matter what me or anyone else did you were still in my head. When I saw you at the party, I thought I was dreaming. I actually felt emotions, other then sadness, hurt, and the need for comfort."

"Want to know why I came back?"  
"Yeah, I really would like to know."

"You're the reason I came back, Demyx. I was going to finish the semester and then come home. Then I get a voice mail from Namine and Kairi. Namine is bitching at me, Kairi finally gets Namine away and tells me to listen to the whole message. The rest of the message, except the very end, which is Kairi again, is you have a mental breakdown. You are the reason that I came back earlier then I had planned. You and only you, Namine's threats didn't bring me back. She can go ahead and think she did, but she didn't. Would you like to know the reason why it was you and not anybody else?"

"Yeah, actually I do."  
"Demy, its because I love you. I never stopped loving you. You are always on my mind, I almost failed college because I couldn't get you off my mind."

"Really?" Demyx asked, he could feel the tears filling up his eyes.

"Yes really. I love you and will always love you, Dem. So, do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I do." The tears in Demyxs eyes started to fall.

"Dem, what's wrong?" Zexion asked, frightened he did something to upset Demyx.

"I'm just really happy. Oh and Zexy I never stopped loving you either." Dem stated.

Lynx smiled at the two who were kissing and completely oblivious to the rest of them. She was happy her brother and best friend had found happiness. Frankly, she was sick and tired of Dem moping. She looked at Demyx's friends and saw the shock on their faces.

"Sora, I thought you said Dem would never forgive Zexion. Looks to me like he did." Lynx smirked evilly.

"It's about fucking time, they got back together." Axel stated.

"Why did Demy forgive Zexion?" Sora asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, why?" Namine asked.

"Sor, Nam, they never stopped loving each other. Dem just acted like he was over Zexion after that last mental breakdown." Kairi explained.

"You guys should know not to bring Axel when you're spying. He has a loud mouth." Demyx stated, smiling at them.

"Demyx, I'm going to kill you." Axel said.

"No you're not." Zexion replied.

"Zexion, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Namine started chewing on her bottom lip after she said that.

"What is…hold on, one second." Zexion said answering his phone, "Hello…I'm on the roof of the school…No I'm not trying to kill myself, Marluxia…Why are you there? What? No I don't need your help…She's coming where? No stop her…Damn it, fine we'll meet you in front of the school…Bye…"

"What was that about?" Dem asked following Zexion as he started down the stairs.

"You guys are about to meet people. All because she is dumb and thinks I'm going to kill myself."

"Who is she?"

"You'll find out. They are probably almost here already."

"You just got off the phone with them."

"Doesn't matter."

Nobody really knew how to reply to that so, they just continued to the front of the school in silence. When they reached the front of the school, Zexion started pacing and everyone else found a place to sit down. Demyx watched Zexion pace and talk to himself. Not eight minutes later, a woman with blonde hair, that was styled weirdly, ran up to Zexion. Following her was a guy with…pink hair.

As soon as Larxene ran up to Zexion, She started looking for bruises, cuts, or scratches. Zexion looked at Marluxia for help, all he did was shrug. _Oh thanks Marly, your so much help. You'll hit me and tell me to stop being depressed and you'll help pay for a bus ticket, but you won't get your girlfriend to leave me alone when I'm perfectly fine. _Zexion thought to himself.

"Hey, lady with the weird hair." Dem said, getting up and walking over to Zexion.

"We have names." The pink hair guy stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. I just don't know them. By the way chick let go of my Zexy."

"Seriously? Zexy? What the hell kind of name is that?" She asked.

"It's the nickname they gave me." Zexion replied.

"I didn't give it to you. I call you Zexion or Zex." Lynx stated.

"Zexion, did you bring a fourth of the school with you?" The chick asked.

"We are not one fourth of the school!" All of them shouted.

"Okay then."

"Look chick, I'm going to ask nicely. Please let **my **Zexy go or I'll have Axel make you." Dem said.

"Oh and how will he do that?"

"Axel would you like to answer that?"

"Yes, I'll burn your hair off!" Axel said evilly.

"I'd like to see you…" The chick started before she was interrupted.

"Don't tempt him, cause he will do what he says. Now let me go. Oh and everyone calm down." Zexion said.

"Well at least you're not hurt. That means I don't have to kill anyone."

"Zexion, who are they?" Roxas asked, irritated.

"Right, guys, this is Marluxia and…" Zexion started to say before getting interrupted.

"And Larxene." Namine finished. Everyone turn to look at her.

"How did you know her name?" Kairi asked.

"Well now I haven't heard from you in a while." Larxene stated, ignoring Kairi.

"Yeah, last I heard you were happy without me in your life." Namine replied.

"Where did you that from?"

"I don't remember. Been years since then."

"That it has. So, living in a small town now?"

"Yeah, it's quiet and peaceful."

"Namine, I told you to call when you needed to. I would always answer no matter what. Especially, if it had to do with family."

"I know, you did."

"Nami, who is she?" Kairi shouted.

"Oh sorry, this is my sister." Namine answered.

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"Since when have you had a sister?" Dem asked.

"Since ever." Nami replied.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Wasn't important."

"Why didn't you tell me though, Nami?" Kairi asked.

"Kai, I would have told you. It just that I needed to figure out if I was ever going to see or talk to her again first."

"Hey, in less you all want nicknames I suggest you start introducing yourselves." Larxene stated.

"Right," Zexion said, "The redhead sitting next to her is Kairi, next to Kairi is her cousin Olette, next to her is her boyfriend Pence, next to him is Sora, next to him is his boyfriend Riku. Over there is Roxas which is the Spiky blonde headed kid that looks like Sora, next to Rox is his boyfriend Axel, on the other side of Rox is his best friend Hayner, behind them is Seifer. Wait, why is Seifer here?" Zexion turned to look at Dem.

"He's here because Olette told him he had to be here." Dem explained.

"Okay then. That's everyone actually."

"What about him?" Larxene asked, sneering at Demyx, who glared back.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry. This is Demyx." Zexion said, smiling.

"Hey, Larxene look Zex is smiling." Marluxia said.

"Yeah that he is. So this is the kid whose heart you broke because of you dad?" Larxene asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Zexion replied.

"What do you mean unfortunately?" Dem asked looking at Zexy.

"Unfortunately I broke your heart because of my dad."

"Oh, right."

Everyone started talking and hanging out with each other. Everyone was sharing stories. The only one not participating was Seifer, but no one even noticed except Olette and she planned on having a talk with him. Hayner had just finished telling a story, when Pence asked,

"Where did Olette go?"

"She's over there talking to Seifer." Sora replied.

"Why?" Hayner asked.

Olette was getting really pissed off. Seifer was irritating her so much she didn't even realize everyone was watching them. She didn't understand why Seifer wouldn't just admit it. Then again neither would Hayner, they were both really fucking oblivious.

"Seifer, just fucking admit it." Olette yelled.

"Admit what?" Seifer yelled back.

"Seifer, I swear to God if you don't admit it I'm going to…"

"You're going to what?"

"This." After she said that she doubled up her fist and punched Seifer in the face. She looked up when she heard gasps. Her eyes met with Hayner's.

"Hayner, if you don't admit it, the same thing will happen to you."

"Fine, Olette. If it will make you happy, I like Seifer." Hayner grumbled he saw Olette was glaring at him still. "Okay, fine. I love Seifer. There I said it, are you happy now?"

"Yes, now getting him to admit it is a different story." She pointed at Seifer as she said that.

Demyx had watched Seifers face the entire time. A play of emotions went across Seifers face. Dem could tell Seifer was filled with joy with Hayner admitted he loved the other. He already knew what Seifer was going to do before he did it.

"I don't think so." Dem said to Olette. As he said that Seifer was on his feet and in front of Hayner.

Zexion smiled and hugged Demyx when Seifer kissed Hayner. If Axel thought it took us forever to get back together, then he's an idiot. Everyone has been waiting for that to happen for years. He saw Lynx smile and wink at them, he rolled his eyes and kissed Demyx.

* * *

**Please read & review!!!**

**Thanx! ^.^**


End file.
